Love Has No Numbers
by Mantis230
Summary: When the animatronics are starting to fill lonely inside of the pizzeria, they start talking about wanting to have someone to love them besides the kids. But after a fail attempt, they think they'll never experience love until a certain night guard comes into the mix and say that their special to him. Mike X Female Animatronics. This is a Harem. Kids don't possessed suits. Anthro.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The Pizzeria

Mike was walking down 10th Street with sister, Elle, following closely behind; a toothy smile plastered on her face. She was very excited about going to her favorite pizzeria for her seventh birthday.

Elle, hugging her Bonnie Bunny plush close to her chest, asked Mike excitedly, "I can't wait to go to Freddy's." She held her plush Bonnie even tighter. "But I really can't wait to see Bonnie. She's my favorite." She turned to Mike. Smiling, she asked, "Which is your favorite animatronic, Mike?"

Mike, who was escorting her to Freddy's or his phone privileges would be restricted, gave her the best fake smile he could muster. He did a small shrug. "Um, well, I think the Marionette is one of my favorites," he answered, awaiting her response.

Elle gave him a confused look. "Marionette?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

Mike nodded, a little more engaged in the conversation. "Yeah, she's the one who hands out the presents to kids on their birthday."

She cocked her head to the side in response, clearly still confused. "Huh?"

Mike sighed and replied bluntly, "The animatronic with the black hair and short, black dress. Like a maid from those princess movies you watch."

Elle nodded her head in realization. "Oh~" she cooed, smiling. "Yeah, I like her, too."

After a couple of minutes, the duo reached the Fazbear's pizzeria, much to Elle's excitement. Once they were inside, the two saw that the pizzeria had a lot of small kids running around the place, while the adults sat at the tables, talking to other parents. Mike's attention turned to the groups of teens that sat in various tables; their elbows perched on the table with their eyes glued to the bright screen of their phones. In about a couple of minutes, Mike was sure that he would be at one of those tables, doing the same.

He looked over at Elle, who was nearly jumping for joy at the sight of Blu, Freddy, and Chica, but her giddiness soon died quickly when she saw that Bonnie Bunny was nowhere to be seen.

Mike, seeing how disappointed Elle must've been, held her hand, which caused her to look up at him with big, round eyes. "Come on. Let's go grab something to eat." Still seeing her saddened expression, he quickly added, "I'll let you have a large sundae when we order~"

Elle's expression shifted from disappointment to happiness, as she squealed. "Really?" He nodded. "Then, what are we waiting for?" she questioned, skipping towards the nearest table.

They sat themselves down on the soft cushion of the chairs, Elle putting her Bonnie Bunny plush on the seat beside her. They both was looking through the menu when Elle asked, "Did ya' find a job, yet?"

Mike sighed. "No, I just sent an application to the Haunted Pizzeria that was near the edge of New Jersey, but they haven't gotten back to me, though," he replied, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"New Jersey?" questioned Elle, quite surprise, looking up from her menu. "That's really far away. How would you be able to go to work and come back home each day?"

He smiled. "I have a friend down in Jersey that lives really close to the Haunted Pizzeria. And I asked her and her parents if I could stay with them for the summer while I work there. Luckily for me, they said yes, so if I get the job, I'll have somewhere to stay until sophomore year."

Elle nodded her head in understanding before she suddenly stated with a joyful expression on her face. "Why don't you apply for a job here?"

Mike thought about it for a moment. He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Plus, I don't think that there's a job available here, since mostly the animatronics work for themselves."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "The only reason why I'm applying for a job at a pizzeria is because no one else hires at fifteen-years old." He gave her a childish smile. "Plus, with more money, we'll be able to but more junk food without Mom and Dad getting angry at us."

She smiled as well, nodding her head in a vigorously manner.

A moment later, an animatronic chicken approached them with a notepad and pen, ready to take her order. Mike couldn't help noticing what a beautiful piece of machinery Chica was. She had a slender body, her long blonde hair covering almost half of her face, leaving only her bright, yellow right eye, her hair was almost as long as she was, which Mike found a little cute. She didn't have a beak, but in its place was a pair of small, moist lips.

Then, she began to lose her charm. She was blushing madly, fidgeting madly from where she stood. Mike could hear breathing rather loudly from nervousness.

Finally, she spoke.

"H-Hi," she greeted shyly. "M-My n-name is C-Chica. Nice t-to meet you. M-may I take your order?"

Mike wanted to chuckle at her shyness, but didn't since he knew that it would further destroy her already low confidence. He smiled a small smile, and replied, "Yeah, I'll have two slices of pizza and a Coke." He looked over at Elle. "What will you be having, Elle?"

Elle smiled deviously and answered, "I'll have a pizza and an ice cream sundae."

Mike was about to scold her for ordering dessert this early until he remembered what he promised her earlier.

Chica slightly nodded. "O-Okay," she said, writing the orders down on the notepad before looking back at them. "Is that all, sir?"

Mike nodded. "Yes, thank you very much."

Chica let out a small sigh of relief, and began to walk away until Elle said, "Excuse me, where's Bonnie Bunny?"

Chica stiffened from where she stood. She turned around and said, "Um, she's backstage."

Elle cocked her head to the side. "Why is she backstage?"

Chica started to shake uncontrollably, like she was about to burst out in tears. Mike stared at her in shock. Why is she so nervous? They're robots, they can't feel anything…right?

Before Chica could give a comprehendible answer, a human-like animatronic with pale skin and short black hair, approached the three.

She stood next to Chica, giving her a weird look before nodding. Chica shyly nodded back before walking to the kitchen. The Marionette looked at Mike and Elle, and gave them a small bow.

"Hello, there," she greeted before rising up straight. "My name is Marionette." She clapped her hands together, smiling in a very friendly way. "What seems to be the issue here?"

Mike responded quickly, "Oh, there's no prob— "

Elle interrupted him. "Where's Bonnie?" she asked with a small pout.

Marionette gave her a weak smile. "Sorry, kid. Bonnie's out of order," she replied.

Elle frowned in disappointment, but continued to press on. "For how long?"

Marionette leaned against the table, a saddened expression plastered onto her face. "I'm sorry to say this, but she might be out of commission forever."

Elle's eyes turned watery, swelling up with tears, causing Marionette feel sorry for the little birthday girl. Marionette leaned off the table, and put an arm over Elle's shoulder. "Cheer up, kid," she said happily, trying to cheer up Elle, but failing miserably, as tear ran down the little one's cheek. She leaned closer to Elle. "Tell you what, kiddo, I heard that it was your birthday." Marionette pointed to herself. "And it's my job to give presents to the birthday girls and boys. So I think I should do my job." Marionette reached out a wiped away a small tear with her thumb. "So, what do you say?" Elle sniffled before nodding. Marionette gave Elle a playful wink before standing, bringing Elle up with her before grasping her hands. She looked down at Elle. "Let's go," she said with enthusiasm, as she began to walk out of the party room with Elle. Mike followed behind them, smiling at how the two interacted with each other like siblings.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked, giving her a confused look.

Marionette looked at her once again, giving her a teasing smile. "You'll just have to wait and see ~" she, sang with a playful tone in her voice.

Marionette peered over her shoulder at Mike, who was looking down at the floor with a frown on his face, like he was thinking intensely or very bothered. His expression caused Marionette to furrow her eyebrows at him in a confused manner. Mike suddenly looked up, catching Marionette's stare, to which he responded with a smile and a small wave. Marionette quickly turned around, heat rushing to her cheeks before her cooling system began to operate, cooling the excess heat away from her cheeks. She placed her free palm on her left cheek, still feeling a little flustered, as she tried to regain her composure.

Elle noticed Marionette's strange behavior and asked, "Are you okay, Ms. Marionette?"

Marionette chuckled nervously. "Of course I am, sweetie. I'm just starting to grow old."

Elle laughed. "You can't become old, Ms. Marionette," she said through small bits of laughter, earning a weird look from Marionette. "You're just a robot, not an actual person," she explained, as her laughter settled down.

Marionette casted her head down, looking down at the floor in shame, as the sudden realization that she would never be able to experience what's it like to be a human being. She wouldn't be able to know what's it like to travel, or to love someone. All of the things that combined together to make life fulfilling, she wouldn't be able to experience them.

She felt her eyelids begin to well up with tears, as it dawned on her that she was about to cry in front of the customers.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that, Elle," scolded Mike. Marionette and Elle turned to look at Mike, frowning at the little girl. "Everybody has feelings; you know? Apologize, now," he demanded with slight authority in his tone.

Elle blushed at being scolded by her brother, and quickly muttered a small apology under her breath, although it fell on deaf ears as Marionette was staring at Mike with a surprised expression. It never occurred to her that a human would actually defend her, or even genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She felt the same heat rising to his cheeks again, and her cooling system took a while to cool the heat away.

"Um, Mary?" Mike's voice rung through her head, catching her attention, which made her cheeks turn a shade of crimson.

She smiled nervously. "Uh, yes? What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Your face is really red."

Marionette quickly nodded. "Yes," she said calmly, her cooling systems finally cooled off the remaining heat. She exhaled in relief before smiling warmly at him. "I'm fine, darling."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Darling?" he questioned the newfound nickname she's just given him, which made her go rigid.

"I-I mean, sir," she stammered. "I'm alright, sir." She gripped Elle's hand tighter, and urged them both forward.

Mike stood there for a moment, watching the two continue to walk down the hall with haste before he sighed, and stuff his hands in his pockets, muttering to himself, "If you say so."

Marionette led them towards the prize corner where she handed Elle a large rectangular box that had the initials E.S. on it. Elle eagerly tore opened the present and pulled out a dark blue guitar case, she quickly unzipped the case, pulling out a purple kid-size guitar. It was a slick guitar, very similar to the one Bonnie would use when she would perform with her crew when Mike was a child. But what made the guitar really unique was the black signature on the front of it that read: Bonnie Bunny.

Elle squealed at the sight of her birthday present, throwing her arms around Marionette's shoulder in a tight hug. Marionette smiled, and hugged her back, as Elle screamed out, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeated over and over again.

The two ceased their embrace as Marionette replied, "You're welcome, sweetie." She turned towards Mike before looking back at Elle. "How about you go to the party room and watch the Fazbear's preform their new song, while I talk to your brother?"

Elle gave her a huge nod of her head. "Okay!" She ran out of the room and down the hall to join the other kids to watch their favorite robots preform.

"Be careful!" Marionette called out to her, hoping that Elle wouldn't trip and injure herself.

She turned to Mike, who grinned and said, "Kids."

Marionette placed her palm over her mouth, chuckling. "Yeah. They can be a pain in the motherboard, but they're cute as a button," she replied, as they both stood from their spots and made their way to the party room.

As they walked, Mike asked, "You said that you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Marionette nodded. "When your sister and I were talking, she said you were searching for a job," she replied.

"I am, actually," he confirmed, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed. "I already sent my resume to the Nightmare's Haunted Pizzeria, but they haven't gotten back to me yet."

Marionette placed her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking before smiling. "Why don't you just work here unt il Nightmare's Pizzeria gets back to you?"

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, thinking about what it would be like to be an employee at Freddy's. "I don't know," he replied, uncertain.

Marionette wrapped her arm around his, tugging it gently. "Oh, please?" she asked, pouting. "We might not have the better pay than the other pizzeria, but I'm sure you'll really like it here for the time being. Plus, I'm sure the others would like to have you around."

"And how would you know that?"

Marionette frowned, trying to come up with a reasoning for her statement. "I don't know. It's just that you seem…different from other people."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows. "Different how?"

She shrugged, unwrapping her arm around his. "I don't know. You just seem…special, somehow. I can't put my finger on it, though."

Mike looked at her strangely, but sighed, and to Marionette's delight said, "Okay, sure."

She smiled, clapping her hands together in a happy manner. "Great. Just come in at exactly midnight, and then we can sort everything out."

"Midnight?" questioned Mike, surprised by how it late it would be by then.

Marionette laughed at his surprise. "Yeah, the only position we have for the pizzeria currently is a nightguard, but on the bright side, you'll be receiving one-hundred and fifty dollars per week. An extra fifty on the weekends."

The benefits of being a night guard began to pull him into accepting the job. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad." He thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Alright then, I'll become a night guard," he replied, as they both sat down at one of the tables in the party room.

…

Upon the stage, Blu, Freddy, and Chica were in the middle of preforming their new song, Pizza Rock, in front of a large group of kids. Blu was currently playing her guitar solo, her eyes gazing amongst the crowd before landing on Marionette, who seemed to be talking to a boy somewhere in his teens. The teen seemed to have said something that made her genuinely laughed, blushing a little. In ordinary eyes, it was just a general conversation between to people, but, in Blu's eyes, it was mind baffling. So mind baffling that it caused her to suddenly stop her guitar solo in the mist of playing it.

All eyes were suddenly on her. Freddy, Toy Chica, the children, and even the teen and Mike were looking at her with curious eyes at the sudden delay of music. The whole pizzeria was quiet. Blushing, she began to chuckle nervously. "O-Oh, sorry about that kids," she apologized innocently. "I kind of zoned out for a moment."

Freddy smiled awkwardly leaning towards Bonnie. "Are you alright, Blu?" she asked, whispering into her ear.

Blu smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's just continue the show."

Freddy looked over at Toy Chica, who shrugged. Freddy sighed before returning to her position on stage.

Bonnie gripped her guitar again. "Anyway, let's get back to rocking out!" she decreed, which caused all the kids to start cheering, as she started to play her guitar. Freddy and Toy Chica started to sing again, and everything returned to its usual pace. The adults returned to their conversations, and the teens went back to texting, or the usual social media apps.

Although everything was back to normal, Blu's eyes were firmly place on the teen, watching his every move, every subtle gesture he made. She smiled, recognizing the certain uniqueness that the boy possessed.

…

The song ended as quickly as it began. The kids applauded very loudly, as the animatronics bowed, and walked off stage to proceed with their normal duties: Freddy was in charge of security and to make sure that no one got into any of the rooms that was closed off to the general public. Toy Chica had to help Chica out with her job as a waitress, and lastly, Blu was supposed to be wiping the down the old tables.

Keyword: _Was._

Blu found herself walking towards the Marionette and the boy, a mischievous smile plastered on her face as she finally arrived at the table. Marionette and Mike was too engaged in their conversation to notice Blu, which caused her to clear her throat rather abruptly, causing the duo to look up at her. Blu smiled at them, more particularly Mike.

Marionette noticed this and smirked, crossing her black and white stripped stocking covered legs over the other. "Hello, Blu~" she sang, happy to see the blue bunny envious at the conversation she was having with teenage boy. "What brings you to _our_ table?"

Blu gave her a fake smile, and replied, "Well, the gang and I just finished our new song tonight, so I'm free for the rest of the evening." She looked down at Mike, giving him a small smile with a mixture of bedroom eyes to charm him. " _And I would love to spend more time with one of my loyal customers._ " She extended her hand out to Mike for him to shake.

He shook her hand. "Mike Schmidt," he greeted. "Nice to meet you."

Still shaking his hand, she replied, "Blu…Blu Bunny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mike thought Blu had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. They were oh so bright and green, and very glossy. He didn't know if that was because they were made out of glass, or because it matched her baby blue hair, but in either scenario he couldn't help staring at them.

Blu couldn't help admiring Mike as well; he had such a beautiful smile that matched the gentle aura he gave off. Even the way he talked was very gentle and soft; almost nonhuman-like.

The two stayed in a state of thought for a moment until…

" _Ahem_ ," Marionette cleared her throat, earning an apologetic look from Mike, but not one from Blu, who glared at her. "I believe you wanted to ask me a question, Mike."

Mike ran his finger through his hair, trying to remember what he wanted to ask. He snapped his fingers once he remembered. "Oh, I wanted to ask you why Bonnie is out of order. My little sister really wanted to meet her."

Both Blu and Marionette frowned at the question, giving each other a strange look before Blu sighed. "A year ago, a someone came late into the pizzeria. We were in sleep mode when this all happened, mind you, so we didn't know what was going on at the time." Blu looked down at the ground with a mixture of anger and helplessness. "Once we woke up, we saw Bonnie lying face down on the ground, her circuits were fried, and just to make it even worse her face was forcefully sawed-off, and her voice box was stolen, so she couldn't speak. The whole place was just a completely mess. We went to the office phone to call Elizabeth, but the guy must've cut the phone-line. After that, we had to close down the pizzeria for two months, and had to get a lot of loans from local banks just so this place could be rebuilt from the inside, but we still had a lot of debt at the time."

"Due to our immense debt, we had to make a lot of sacrifices," Marionette added. "And one of those sacrifices were not hiring a mechanic to fix Bonnie's face and install a new voice box, since the cost would be too high for us to afford."

Mike just sat there, unable to think of what to say next. "Aren't you and Bonnie sisters? It must've been pretty rough for the two of you." sympathized Mike.

"Yeah, she's my older sister; very tall, and beautiful…not as beautiful as I, but she was still beautiful," she joked, easing the tension in the conversation.

"And that's why the pizzeria really wants a nightguard?"

Blu nodded. "We don't want a repeat of what happen a few years ago, so getting one is very crucial." Her ears perked up slightly. "Are you the soon-to-be-night guard?"

"Yeah. Hopefully, I can start my shift tonight."

She nodded. "Well, let me just say that I'm happy to have you here at Freddy's," she said, gently patting Mike on the back. "Welcome to the family."

Marionette smiled, getting up from her seat, "I'm going to go to the office and talk to Elizabeth about getting you your paperwork, so I'll see you later," she said, walking towards the office, leaving Mike and Blu alone at the table.

Mike gave her smile and a small wave goodbye before looking over at Blu, who closed her eyes and yawned. "She seems excited," she commented.

Mike gave her a curious look. "What do you mean?"

Blu opened her left eye at him, as if saying "really?" She opened both eyes when she saw that Mike was still oblivious about what she meant. "You actually don't know, do you?" she asked, turning her body in the seat towards Mike who did the same.

Mike shook his head. "No," he replied. "She pretty normal to me."

Blu sighed, looking down at her lap, and muttering, "Humans ae oblivious to common sense." She faced Mike again. "Mike, we've been in the pizzeria for exactly seventy-five years. We perform for a bunch of— "She looked over at a chubby little boy eating a slice of pizza in a very sloppy manner with snot running down his nose and onto the pizza. She shivered in disgust. "—Snotty-nosed kids. We hardly talk to mature adults or teens, since a lot of them can be self-centered. And after a while, it begins to make you feel like there is nothing more to life except this."

Mike nodded in agreeance. "That must be tough, especially not having a few people to talk to. When I was little I thought that you guys had no emotions."

Blu placed her palm over her mouth, laughing at Mike's question. He furrowed her eyebrows at her. "What? What's so funny?"

Blu's burst of laughter turned into to smalls chuckles. "Do you know how many times kids and adults alike would say _that_?" Once she recovered from her chuckling, she added, "We have feelings, too, Mike." She scooted closer to him, causing the young teen to blush when their shoulders touched one another. "Here, pinch my cheek."

Mike hesitated before he did as he was told, lightly grazing her cheek to find it very soft and human-like. Then, Mike softly pinched her cheek, ignoring the teasing smile Blu had plastered on her face. Mike held her cheek for a moment before pulling it back. Not to long after Mike pulled back, Blu's cheek tinted a light pink before returning back to its original baby-blue color.

Mike stared at her with fascination before Blu said, "Yes, Mike, I can blush." She smiled at his still childlike expression. "We can blush, feel pain, and cry, but we don't. Elizabeth once told that happy animatronics equals better business."

"Oh," was Mike's only reply.

Blu's expression turned into a curious one. "You said you thought we were unemotional when you were little, correct? Who made you stop thinking that?"

Mike casted his gaze towards the concert stage, remembering a certain animatronic that taught him to realize that love exist in everyone. He sighed. "No one in particular."

Blu stared at him for a moment, fully knowing that he had some correlation between one of the animatronics on stage, but for the sake of the pizzeria and its inhabitants she didn't question him any further. "You're really mysterious, Mike." She smiled. "I like it." She stood up, stretching her arms up as she did so before looking at him with an enthusiastic smile. "Wanna go meet Bonnie?"

"Are you sure that I'm allowed to? Mrs. Elizabeth didn't even say that I'm hired yet." Mike explained.

Blu rolled her eyes. "I know, that's why I want you to meet the rest of the animatronics here, so they can like you, and get to know you a little better. Plus, Bonnie needs some company. It must be pretty lonely staying in the parts and service room all by herself." She yanked on Mike's arm, urging for him to follow her to the parts and service room. "Now stop being a coward and come on!"

Mike, still being dragged by Blu, sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

The two walked towards the parts and service room. Every now and then, a child would come towards Blu and ask for an autograph. Mike would hear Blu muttering a curse word under her breath before putting on a fake smile, and signing their notebook. Once they would continue their walk Mike would laugh at Blu's short-temperedness. She would laugh as well.

"So why is Bonnie in the parts and service room?" Mike asked.

Blu crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, when she first got her face torn off she started to seclude herself. First to the kids, then it escalated to the point where she is afraid to be around us, too," she replied. "I still don't understand why."

Mike though about it for a second. "Not to sound rude, but I think she confines herself because she doesn't want you guys to remember what happen that night. She's doing it for the sake of pizzeria. It's kind of like doing the wrong thing for the right reason, so to speak." He looked over at Blu, who looked at him in bewilderment. "But don't take my word for it," he added quickly, hoping not to offend the blue rabbit animatronic.

Blu frowned in thought, thinking more about what Mike said, taking it into consideration. "Hmm~ I never really thought about it that way."

The duo finally reached the parts and service room. Blu took an old silver key out of her dress pocket and inserted it inside, twisting it to the right slightly, causing the door to unlock. Blu opened the door, and they both entered inside.

The only thing Mike could see was darkness all around. Not even a single trace of light could be seen in the whole room.

"I barely can see anything in here," Mike commented.

Blu chuckled. "Yeah, I should've turned on the light switch before telling you to come inside," she replied. "Stay here while I find where the light switch."

"How can you even see?"

Blu smirked. "Night vision."

"The perks of an animatronic…" Mike laughed. "I'm kind of jealous."

"Well, there's more flaws than perks when you're an animatronic, trust me on that." She turned towards him. "There should be a light switch somewhere around—" She suddenly paused. "Oh, hi, Bonnie!" she greeted, looking slightly above Mike.

Mike furrowed his eyebrows at the direction of her voice. He turned around, and questioned, "Where? I don't see her any—" He looked up to see a small pair of crimson dots staring down on him.

He unleashed a high-pitched scream, jumping back, almost causing both him and Blu to fall, but thankfully, Bonnie's long arms were able to support him both.

Blu gave Bonnie a grateful smile. "Thanks, sis."

Bonnie nodded at Blu as a form of "Your welcome" before staring deeply into Mike's eyes. Blu then nudged Mike forward until he and Bonnie were only a few inches away from each other. She was significantly taller than Mike by at least two feet. "Um, hi…Bonnie," he greeted, extending his hand out for her to shake.

Bonnie slowly move his arm out of the way. Bonnie then leaned down towards Mike, staring into his hazel eyes before cupping his face to get a better look at his facial features.

Mike shivered in her cold grasp. "Um…"

After what seemed like forever, Blu stepped in and said, "He's not the one, sis." Bonnie turned her head back to Blu, still cupping Mike's face. Blu shook her head. "I don't think that he's ever coming back to pizzeria."

Bonnie looked back at Mike before removing her hands rom his face, and ruffling his hair. "Hey, stop that," he complained half-heartedly.

Bonnie stopped ruffling his hair and grabbed his hand, as she led him and Blu to the corner of the room where a small light switch hung on the wall. Bonnie flipped the switch.

There was a short buzzing noise that was heard inside of the room, then a dull light lit the room up, revealing Bonnie's features. She had two long purple bunny ears that matched her short, wild purple hair. Her paws were covered with purple fur that ran all the way up to her elbow, and a small fluffy bunny tail. Like Blu had mentioned Bonnie's face was forcefully ripped off, exposing her endoskeleton, which was bombarded with wires and gears. She wore tight black dress pants with a white button-up shirt, a purple sweater-vest, and purple bowtie. She had a voluptuous with beautiful curves. Mike, embarrassed by her beauty, turned towards a large box filled with various metals.

He pointed at the box. "I'm guessing that's all of the extra parts for you guys," he guessed.

Blu looked over at the box, then at Mike and replied, "It is, indeed. The staff keeps them there so if we break we can easily have them replace the broken parts with the good ones."

"Is Bonnie's face among the parts?" The mention of her name caused Bonnie to stop scratching her ear and look at Mike with a curious expression.

Blu nodded. "Yeah. And a voice box for her as well, but the manager doesn't have enough money to hire a mechanic…so until we can save enough money to do so, Bonnie might have to stay like this for a while."

"Debt?" Mike question with distaste. "How did a pizzeria this popular end up in debt?"

Blu frowned and turned towards Bonnie, who stared at the floor, like something was upsetting her. Mike felt the tension in the room and asked, "What's wrong?"

Blu gave him a weak smile. "We'll explain it to you later, okay?"

Mike nodded, feeling bad for asking a question that made them feel uncomfortable.

There was a long moment of silence before Mike suggested quietly, "I could repair Bonnie, if you want me to." Blu and Bonnie turned to Mike, making him blush, and averting his eyes from theirs. "My friend and I took a course on technology and engineering, so I was taught to fix stuff like cars and computers, which is really confusing sometimes since there are so many parts in a car…But Bonnie should be a piece of cake for me."

Blu ran up to him. "You mean you can actually fix her?" Mike shyly nodded. "That's great," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, jumping up and down excitedly. Bonnie walked up to him, softly pulled Blu away from Mike. Bonnie stared into Mike's eyes before picking him up, throwing him up in the air with ease. After doing this for a while, she lowered him to the ground, wrapped her arms around Mike's hips, and pulled him in towards her, squeezing him tightly.

Mike felt the urge to pull away as he felt her breast pressing up against his chest, but he looked over Bonnie's shoulder at Blu, who had her hands clasped together, happy at the thought of Bonnie being fixed. Mike made a small smile, and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's taller frame.

After a moment, they pulled away. Bonnie's ears formed an arch in the form of a heart. Mike couldn't help laughing at her little display of affection, blushing a light pink.

Blu laughed. "It seems that my older sister has taken a strong liking to you," Blu commented. "Well, Mike, I'll leave you to repair Bonnie while I go by Pirate's Cove." She turned on her heel, walking out of the room, calling out, "Call me when you're finished!"

Blu was in front of Pirate's Cove, staring at the purple curtains with anxiousness. She looked left and right to confirm if anyone was around. Luckily, there was no one in sight. She smiled, and pushed the curtains back, walking inside.

It was pitch black inside, but with the help of Blu's night vision she was able to see a small fox-like girl lying on the floor, curled up in a protective ball, her tail shielding her from the coldness of the room.

Blu smiled before walking towards the girl, saying…

"Good Evening, Foxy."

To be continued…

Xxx

 **Author Announcement: I'm really sorry for the wait; it kinda takes awhile to plan out the story, and rewrite, but I hope you are enjoying the rewrite. Chapters will usually happen within a week or two.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

Chapter Two

Repairing Hearts and Faces

"Bonnie, could you tilt your head to the side, for a sec?" Mike asked, as he got out his measuring tape to record the length of Bonnie's face to endoskeleton. "I need to make sure your new face will fit with your endoskeleton."

Before Bonnie did as she was told, Mike heard a small buzz coming from his phone. Using his freehand, he grabbed his phone, tapped the screen to see a text message coming from Bonnie.

It read: _Are you sure about this, Mike? I'm really scared._

Mike smiled, happy that he installed a program that allowed Bonnie to communicate with him via text. He gave her a teasing, yet sincere smile. He put down his phone and the measuring tape before grasping both of Bonnie's hands with own. "There's nothing to be nervous about, Bonnie," he reassured her, staring into her tiny red orbs with gentleness. "If you do get nervous, however, then you can always squeeze my jacket to settle down." With a small chuckle escaping his lips, he smiled, and with a soft voice he concluded, "Is that fine by you?"

If Bonnie had a face, she knew right then and there she would've blush at his gentle, mother-like aura that illuminated from him. The only person who had this type of persona was Elizabeth, the owner slashed manager of Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was rare for any of the humans to ever show the animatronics kindness, especially to Bonnie. The only type of interaction Bonnie would get from humans were verbal insults that degraded her, and made her feel as if she was a mistake. But, although it was really early for Bonnie to admit this given the fact she has just met Mike, she felt that she should start putting more faith in Mike. He gave off the vibe that everything would be alright, if someone let him try to help.

This thought led Bonnie to analyzed the situation further. Maybe Blu thought that he could turn this pizzeria around for the better…Just like _him_.

"Bonnie…Earth to Bonnie," Mike called out to her, interrupting Bonnie from her thoughts. Bonnie sent another text to his phone.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something…No, I was thinking of _someone_ whose is very important to me," she texted.

Mike stared at her blankly, a little confused by her answer. "Oh," was the only response he could give as he grabbed his measuring tape, and went back to recording her facial measurements.

In the middle of writing down said measurements, he got another buzz from his phone. He looked down at it to see that it was Bonnie again.

"Hey, Mike, could I talk to you while you fix me?"

"Sure thing, Bonnie," he replied, proceeding to reorganize her endoskeleton by making sure all of her wires and gears were working properly before putting on her new face. "What's on your mind?"

"I just want to know what you think of the pizzeria, so far."

Mike thought about it for a moment before smiling. "It's…Well…It's interesting, for sure. It brings back a lot of old memories and nostalgia from when I was really young."

"What do you think of the people?"

Mike looked at her with a curious expression. "You mean the customers and such?"

"No, I mean the animatronics, like Blu and Marionette."

"Oh~ That's what you mean. They're really nice and friendly, but besides you and Chica, I haven't met any other animatronics except for those two," he replied, looking at her questioningly. "Why'd you ask?"

A moment passed before Bonnie texted him. "I need a favor from you. I need you to fix Foxy."

Mike was now in the process of putting her new face, connecting it to the restored endoskeleton. It still wasn't fully plastered on, so it did look out of placed. "Fix Foxy?" he questioned. "You mean Foxy the Pirate?"

"Yes."

"So, what's the problem? Is it something to do with her synthetic skin, or her software?"

"No, it's something more serious…"

Now Mike was fully concerned. "What seems to be the problem, then?"

Bonnie's shoulder drooped down a little, as if she was sighing. "I need you to talk some sense into her."

"Why is that?"

"She's slipping dangerously into depression, and its causing her relationship with her sister to plummet. I just need you to make Foxy feel comfortable to confess what she is feeling to you, because she certainly won't tell the others and I."

Mike temporarily paused her repair. "So, you want me to just talk to her?" he questioned once more. Bonnie nodded, reassuring him. "When do you want me to talk to her?"

"Right now, Blu's in the middle of talking to her, so wait until she comes back, then you can go talk with her," Bonnie messaged him.

Mike stood there for a moment, thinking about it the whole situation in regards to Foxy, and wondering if he'd actually be able to help them. If her own family couldn't help her, then what made Bonnie think he could? Hesitantly, he nodded, and with a hint of uncertainty, he replied, "I'll see what I can do?"

Another buzz came from his phone. Mike thought that their conversation had concluded, but he wanted to know if Bonnie had any additional information about Foxy. He looked down at his phone to see the emojicon of a blushing smiley face. This caused him to laugh greatly at Bonnie's playfulness. In the midst of his laughter, the same buzz came from his phone again. He laughed even harder when he saw a gif of a person laughing to the brink of tears. He resumed back to putting on her face, still chuckling before said, "Now I know why you were my favorite when I was younger."

"What do you want, Blu?" Foxy asked, glaring at the blue bunny.

Blu shrugged with her hands behind her back. "Nothing much…I was just wondering if I could—I don't know—share a lunch with my sibling."

Foxy looked at her strangely before replying, "And why would I want to do that?"

"You must be hungry from rarely leaving your room, and I know a certain somebody loves a large pizza with pineapples and extra cheese. We could go to the kitchen and ask Chica for that exact pizza." She put her hands on her hips. "Come on, it would be fun to catch up."

Foxy was really eager to decline, but the small rumbling in her stomach thought otherwise. "Alright," she answered, hesitantly. "I guess a pizza wouldn't hurt."

She slowly stood up, filling a sharp pain all over her gears, suggesting that they were stiff from rarely being used. Foxy looked down at her clothes, seeing the dirt and dust that they were covered in. It didn't particularly bother her since she rarely interacted with her family, or costumers, but it was still relatively noticeable, and made her wonder how long has she been confined within pirate cove. With a quick stretch and yawn, she begun to walk towards the kitchen with Blu following in suit, a proud smirk plastered on her face.

As they proceeded to walk to the kitchen, Blu begun to tease Foxy along the way.

"Foxy, you really got to meet the new nightguard; he's super cute," she said, her hand behind her back, in mischievous manner. "Oh~ I can picture it in my head; Foxy and Mike. It would be so cute~"

"No, thank you," Foxy declined, annoyed by her teasing. "So, his name is Mike? What is he like?"

Foxy's question stunned Blu. She put her index finger on her chin, thinking of a best way to describe his persona before shrugging. "I don't know," she answered honestly, chuckling a little. "He's really kind-hearted and generous. He was even kind enough to fix Bonnie, free of charge."

This caught Foxy's full-fledged attention. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded, a proud expression on her face. "Indeed," she reconfirmed.

Foxy looked down at the floor in thought before she said, "I still don't trust him."

"And that's why you'll never be happy, Foxy."

"Happiness doesn't exist for robots like us, Blu."

They were in front of the kitchen room door. Blu gave it a soft knock. The door was quickly opened, revealing Chica. She donned an apron over her long dress, and a had a sauce spoon covered in tomato sauce in her right hand. Her gaze flipped between Blu and Foxy. She couldn't decide who she was more surprised by; Foxy for coming out of her cove for the first time in fifteen years, or Blu, who actually managed to persuade Foxy to come tout.

She smiled at Foxy. "Oh, hey, Foxy." She made some room for her to come inside. "Come on in."

Foxy wanted to smile back, but decided against it. Instead, she gave Chica a short nod, and said, "Thank you." She then walked inside.

Chica immediately pushed Blu into the hallway once Foxy was inside. With wide eyes, Chica whispered, "How'd you get Foxy to come out of her cove?"

With a teasing smile on her face, she joked with a small wave of both her hands, "With magic~"

"Get serious, Blu."

Blu gestured for her to calm down. "Settle down, Chica. My plan is working really well right now, and the last thing I need is for you to ruin them. So please, just go along with it."

Chica stared at her for a moment, annoyed by her tricks and schemes before she sighed. "Fine, but—" She poked the center of her chest with her index finger. "you better make sure you don't manipulate her into doing something she doesn't want to."

Blu gently moved Chica's finger off of her. "Alright, alright, Geez. Have a little more faith in me." She walked pass Chica into the kitchen. Chica shook her head before following her inside.

Blu saw Foxy at one of the tables, her cheek resting on her palm as she stared outside of the window. Blu made her way over to Foxy, sitting down in front of her. "So…" she smiled. "How have you been lately?"

"Don't try to pursue conversations with Blu," Foxy replied, frowning at the blue bunny, "I'm simply here to eat, then go back to my cove. I have no interest in receiving help from a human male, who just wants to emotionally destroy everyone around him."

Blu furrowed her eyebrows at her. "You barely even know him…How could you even have such strong feelings about him? He's even fixing Bonnie for the sake of her and the pizzeria. How could you not even have a tiny bit of respect for him?"

"So what if he fixes Bonnie?!" she snapped, growling at Blu, surprising her. "He's just going to end up building our expectations, then he's going to take them by the hands, and destroy them."

Blu looked at Foxy strangely before she smiled, narrowing her eyes on the small fox. "I see it now~ You're scared. You're scared that he'll actually changed this place for the better, and you'll fall in love with him, and forget about your first love, just like how Bonnie forgotten her own first lover," She leaned back on her chair triumphantly, "Am I correct?" she asked rhetorically

There was a look of horror in Foxy's eyes as she realized she fell into Blu's trap. She growled lowly before scoffing off Blu's idea, crossing her hands over her chest, sharply turning her head towards the wall in an agitated way. "Humph~ I bet he's only using you guys for sex." She laughed. "He's probably going to fix up all your problems, then he will capture your hearts, bang each of you guys, then leave you all alone again with your broken hearts." She looked over at Blu with a serious expression. "Stop clinging to that false hope, Blu. Love doesn't exist for us. We're just made to fulfill request from humans, not pursue romantic relationships with them." She stood up, and walked to the door, twisting the knob, and opening it. She was about to leave, but she paused, and look over her shoulder at Blu. "You should really stop trying to find a form of love for us, Blu. It's just going to end up breaking all of our hearts, especially yours. We already had our hearts broken once, I don't think we'll be able to have the broken once more."

And with that, she walked out of the room with a slightly defeated Blu, and a confused Chica.

"Aren't you hungry, Foxy!" Chica called out.

But no response came out.

Chica turned to Blu. "Ugh, why would you do that? You know that we'd only shown love for one person, and it was just a lonely kid, who had no real home to go to, and we took care of him. He treated us like we were actual people with feelings, and, in turn, we fell in love with him. That wasn't love, Blu. It was a one-sided fascination between eight animatronics, and one boy, who didn't even know what true love was," She clenched her fist, looking down at the floor in sadness, "Then…he was taken away from us," She looked up at Blu once more, "Ever since that day he was taken from us, you were the only one who thought that love was possible for us if we started to look for it. I know, you miss him, and I feel bad for all of you, I really do, but we have to move on. Why do you even continue to love him?"

Blu stared down at her lap as Chica said those words. The words that would bring her back into her terrifying reality that she didn't want to come to terms with. With her head still lowered, she clenched her fist before she looked up at Chica with tears falling down from her cheeks.

"I thought you would understand how I feel Chica," She wiped away her tears, putting on a stronger face, "But I guess I was wrong."

She stood up from her seat, and begun to walk over to the door. Right before she was about to walk out, Chica asked, "Why are you so infatuated with this new nightguard?"

Blu stopped in her tracks, looking down at the floor, like she was greatly troubled by the question. Finally, she spoke, "He reminds me of our first love," she confessed, smiling to herself as warms thoughts about her first love began to flood her mind, "He brings me comfort when he's talking to me. He makes me feel like there's more to our synthetic lives than just this pizzeria. I feel free when I'm around him, like I can do anything. I want to be able to feel loved and cared for, and I know that everyone else in the pizzeria wants it to, but all of you are suppressing it."

"Listen, Blu, I understand where you're coming from, but I don't think this new nightguard will somehow fix all of our problems," Chica replied, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, can't we at least try? I mean, everyone has been depressed for the last ten years when our first love left, and we haven't done a single thing about. Mike, our new nightguard, is already repairing Bonnie's face for free. Imagine what he could do for us if we actually allow him to help us. Just give him a chance?" Chica crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her head away from Blu to avoid her eyes. "Please~" she begged in a cute manner. Chica didn't give in. "Pretty please with a pepperoni on top~"

Chica sighed, hanging her head down in defeat. "Fine, I'll let him help us," she said, looking up to see Blu's victorious smirk, which caused her to frown, "Wait, you were only faking it?"

Blu chuckled.

Chica sighed once more, shaking her head slightly. "Why do I keep getting involved in your little games?" She looked at Chica with a more serious face, "Were you serious about this man meaning a lot to you?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Blu smiled at her genuinely, nodding her head. "I think I'm ready to move on from my first love, and…and I want everyone else in the pizzeria to move on as well," she said, her cheeks turning into a light tint of red. "He's nice, and caring. He's really comforting, like, I want him to hold me tightly, and tell me that everything will be alright." She cupped her cheeks, trying to cool the heat that was rushing to her synthetic cheek.

Chica couldn't help smiling at the love sickened baby blue bunny. "It seems that you really love this new nightguard. Fine, whatever plan you're trying to make to restore this pizzeria back to its formal glory, you got my support."

Chica didn't have the time to react as Blu threw her arms around Chica's neck, hugging her tightly, burying her face into her neck. "Thank you, Chica," she said.

At first, Chica was shocked, but she eventually returned the hug to Blu. "You're welcome," she replied, as they both pulled apart from the hug. "But just make sure you don't cause anymore destruction than what there already is."

"Trust me, everything's going to be alright, now that I got your help, of course," she said shoving her hands into her dress pockets, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to our new little nightguard."

She begun to walk out the door when Chica suddenly asked, "What's his name?"

She poked her head in the doorway. "His name is Mike Schmidt," she replied before walking towards the prize corner to find Marionette, leaving Chica puzzled.

"Wait," she thought aloud, "If his name is Mike Schmidt, then that means…no, it can't be him. No, not after all that has happened to _him_?"

As Mike was putting the last finishing touches on Bonnie's face, he noticed that he need a few more screws before he could fully have her face plastered onto her endoskeleton frame. He put down his tools, and took of his gloves, turning towards the bunny.

"Hey, Bonnie, do you know where I can find some more screws? I only need a couple more, and then, we're finished with your repairs," he said, wiping away some beads of sweat from his forehead.

"There are some in the office," Bonnie messaged him.

"Alright, I'll make my way to the office, grab some screws, and quickly finish your repair, sounds good?" Bonnie nodded, and Mike gave her two thumbs up, "Alright, I'll be right back," he said, walking out of the parts and service room, and down the hallway towards the office, wherever it was.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw purple curtains that was drawn back, revealing a pitch black room. He remembered that this room was called Pirate's Cove, and that it was home to Foxy the Pirate. Thinking back to what Bonnie told him, it made him wonder what Foxy was so down about. Since he didn't know much about the pizzeria, apart from vague memories of his past, he couldn't really guess on what could lead Foxy to be in such a state that Bonnie had describe. Whatever the reason, he wanted to make sure that she'd never feel that way again. He knew all too well what it felt like to be depressed.

He made a turn around the corner only to bump into something, or rather, someone, causing them to fall onto their butt.

"Ow~" said the voice of the person Mike knocked over.

Mike looked down at the floor to see a petite, brown animatronic fox sitting on the floor, gently rubbing her ankle. Mike instantly recognized the animatronic as Foxy, and he gently kneeled down to assist her.

"I'm so sorry, Foxy. I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized, reaching out to place his hand on the ankle to inspect the damage, only to have Foxy immediately smack his hand away, looking at him with an agitated expression.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, human," said Foxy, "You've already injured my ankle, and now, you're trying to make things worse. Just stay away from me."

"But you're injured…"

"Just leave me be. I don't need help from the likes of you—Ow!" she hissed in pain, rubbing her ankle gently to suppress the sharp pain that presented itself every time she moved it slightly.

"See? You're hurt. Let me just inspect the injury, alright?" he asked.

She frowned. "I'm guessing you're still going to help even though I don't want you to, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

She sighed, and averted her eyes from his. "Fine," she hesitantly agreed.

Mike smiled at her, happy to see that she was willing to let him help her. "Alright, then, let's see what's the problem here…" he trailed off, placing his hands on her ankle to see a small crack across her synthetic skin with a little bit of her endoskeleton frame poking out, exposing a vast amount of loose wires. Foxy couldn't help peeking over at Mike to see what the problem was He frowned. "I see what the problem is…"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It appears that your ankle is the equivalent of a human breaking their ankle," he explained before smiling at Foxy, "But don't you worry. It's a super easy fix for me. Roughly, it would take me about fifteen minutes to fix—That is if you're okay with that."

Foxy stared at him for a moment, wondering what sort of trickery he might be scheming by offering to fix the injury."Why are you so nice and uppity?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him, "What is it that you want? Money from the pizzeria? Sex from some of the animatronics that are already infatuated with you? Hmm? Why are you so nice to me? What is it?"

Mike stared at her for a moment, confused by the sudden barrage of questions. "Well, in regards to you, I feel like I can relate to you," he replied.

She furrowed her eyebrows at his reply. "I'm an animatronic while you are a human. What could we possibly have in common?" He began to laugh, causing more confusion for the brown fox. "What? Why're you laughing? What's so funny?"

"Here, pinch my ankle with your claws on your paw," he commanded, chuckling at Foxy's confused expression. "C'mon, do it." She reluctantly reached her paw out to his ankle, and slowly press one of her claws into it, barely causing any damage. "Oh, my gosh. Put a little more pressure into it."

She complied with his command, pressing her claw deeper into his ankle; this time, drawing a small bit of blood. "Ow~" he hissed quickly, as Foxy pulled her claw back with an apologetic expression plastered on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, now leaning forward to check the small cut, "I didn't mean to press that hard. I think I have some bandages in my cove." She looked up at Mike to that he wore a smirk on his face. "Wait…"

"We might not look similar physically, but we're both sitting her with injuries in our foots. I'd say I can relate to your pain, as you related to mine," he smiled at her, "That's why you apologized for what you did to me, just like I apologized for what I did to you. So we equally relate to each other."

Foxy stared at him, taking in his words that matched so well with the soothing aura that illuminated from him. She believed humans to be selfish people who only cared about themselves, but Mike was a living paradox of that philosophy.

With an impassive expression, she said, "You're a weird person, Nightguard," she said.

He smiled at the Fox. "I think that's another thing we have in common," he replied, earning a fake laugh from Foxy, which caused him to chuckle at her annoyed expression.

She reminded Mike of how he used to act when he was very little, when he was raised in an orphanage. He had a lot of resentment towards others, which caused him to be very depressed and often lonely. It wasn't until he met _her_ that he was finally able to break out of that mentality, and slowly come out of that depressed state that had haunt him for so long. Mike realized that he might have to be the one to lift Foxy from this curse called depression while he was working at the pizzeria. It wasn't to make his job as a night guard easier, but he didn't want anyone, human or animatronic, to feel what he felt like as he grew up in an orphanage: Isolated and unloved.

"Well—" He slipped his left arm under her thigh, and slipped his right arm under her upper back. He slowly lifted her off the ground, gently cradling her bridal-style, careful not to move her ankle too much. All the while, Foxy wore a huge blush across her cheeks, quite surprised by his sudden action.

"H-Huh?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "W-Why are ye picking me up?"

"Because I have to fix your ankle," he replied bluntly.

"Why couldn't ye just fix me here, matey?"

"Because I need to go to the office to get more screws in order to fix your ankle. I figured I should take you as well."

"How come ye couldn't leave here while you go down yonder?"

He shrugged. "Good point, but it probably would be faster to carry you back to the parts and service room, instead of having you limp your way there." He suddenly laughed. "You'll be a real pirate once you start walking like that," he joked, as Foxy gave him a quick jab to the ribs before she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him, her cheeks tinted a light shade of red.

"Let's just get the screws from the office," she huffed.

He smiled at her child-like behavior. "Exactly what I was thinking," he agreed, walking down the hallway towards the doorway of the office, which was considerably close to Pirate's Cove, so they arrived there in a matter of seconds.

Mike immediately sat Foxy down on the desk, careful not to apply too much movement to her right ankle. He then opened one of the desk drawers, and looked through contents for a small box of screws, just enough for Bonnie, Foxy, and an extra animatronic if the it was necessarily.

Swinging her legs back and forth, Foxy asked, "What made you want to apply for this job?"

Pulling out the drawer that was under the first one he looked through, he responded, "I needed extra spending money for when I was with some of my friends, so I decided to stop sitting on, and I applied for a job. It took a while because for most jobs, you need to be at least sixteen-years old. The only place that was hiring was the Haunted Pizzeria in Jersey."

Foxy's eyes widen once she heard the Haunted Pizzeria. "You was going to work at the Haunted Pizzeria?"

Mike nodded, "Mm-hmm," he hummed before turning back towards her, "Why'd you ask?"

She bit her bottom lip. "We have a family member there," she responded, "I haven't seen her in years since they closed down."

Mike frowned in confusion. "Why are they looking for employee to work there then? I just talked to the manager yesterday about my application."

"They need someone to watch over the place to keep burglars out."

"Why don't they just close the place down?"

"No one wants to buy the land there, so the only thing they can do is just sit there, and let the place rot."

"Isn't one of your family members in there? They can't just let them sit there all alone."

Foxy sighed. "I know. We're trying to raise more money to get out her out of there, but we'll have to buy the land along with her."

"Oh," sighed as well, sadness in his tone before he smiled warmly at her, "Well, once I fix Bonnie up, then we might be able to bring more customers in. If you let me fix you up as well, then we'll have more money to get your sister back even faster—" He paused when he saw Foxy glaring at him. "—Sorry."

She sighed again. "No, I'm sorry. That's just me being cynical."

He smiled. "It's fine. Plus, I found the screws," he said, holding up a small box of screws to her.

Foxy smiled. "Sweet, pass him here. I'll carry them for you while you carry me," she suggested, as Mike tossed her the pack of screws.

"I thought you were embarrassed when I picked you up," chuckled Mike, as scooped he scooped up Foxy into his arms, cradling her like a bride.

Foxy scoffed at him. "As if," she denied.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her, putting on a teasing smile as he did so. "Oh, really?" She nodded, a confident expression on her face. "So is that why you were blushing, and speaking in a pirate accent?"

Foxy's face immediately turned red. "W-W-What do ye mean?" she stammered.

Mike just laughed, as he carried her back to the parts and service room with foxy avoiding his eyes.

…

"I love you, Bonnie," Bonnie imagined Mike saying to her in his gentle voice, as he stood on his tippy-toes, and gave her bunny-like black nose a small peck before warmly smiling at her, "I'll always be here for you, because you're my beautiful purple bunny."

Heat began to rush to her endoskeleton head frame, causing her to place her palms on her cheeks to assist her cooling system.

Ever since Mike left to go to the office, Bonnie began to have these strange feelings about the night guard. It was hard to pinpoint these feelings. It reminded Bonnie of the movies that she and the others would watch with Elizabeth. The movie would usually start off with a human boy and girl meeting one another, followed by a bunch of obstacles that would try to stop the two from being together, but in the end, the two would say that they both love each other, and they would kiss for a long time before the credits would play.

She thought back to the conversation that followed.

 _Elizabeth sighed. "Man, Hollywood got love all wrong," commented Elizabeth._

 _They all looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Mangle questioned._

 _Elizabeth chuckled. "Well, love is rarely like that. You see, in this movie, problems were with the other people who tried to block the lovers, but the problems were never with the actual lovers."_

" _I still don't understand," said Foxy._

" _When it comes to love; sometimes the problem lies between the two lovers. Before I met my husband, John, we would get in arguments all the time. Then, I was once walking home from school in the rain, during a heavy thunder storm. He was driving pass me in his old pickup truck, and he offered me a ride. Even though I didn't like him at the time, I accepted his offer. We didn't talk much." She suddenly laughed. "I didn't even thank him for driving me home."_

" _Was that when he begun to like you?" asked Marionette._

" _No, that was when I began to like him," she replied. "So, I was in the girl's bathroom when I heard these girls talking about how they were using John as a way to get their ex's jealous. The next time I saw him, I told him about what I've heard. He got mad at me, and told me I was wrong. Then, two days afterwards, I saw him on the sidewalk when I was walking home. He was sitting down with tears in his eyes, and a bruise cheek. I really wanted to say 'I told you so' but I didn't. I just rubbed his cheek. Suddenly, he grabbed me, and kissed me out of nowhere. I kissed him back. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."_

" _Is that when he proposed to you?" asked Blu excitedly, her ears perked._

" _No, but he did say that he loved me, and we began to date. A few years later he proposed to me, and we got married."_

" _That's amazing," said Blu ecstatic._

" _Yeah," agreed Marionette and Toy Freddy._

" _Will we ever be able to find love, Liz?" asked Freddy._

 _She bit her lip, and thought about the animatronics finding love. She wondered if the animatronics would ever be able to naturally find love, or how would other humans react to seeing the animatronics being sentient. She wanted the best for them, and she didn't know if they would be able to accept that they might not find love, especially with the way humans view them as: lifeless chunks of metal._

 _With a small tear rolling down her cheek, she looked at them, and replied,_

" _No, Humans don't love animatronics,"_


	3. Chapter Two Part Two

Chapter Two Part Two

Repairing Hearts and Faces

 _"Humans don't love animatronics," said Elizabeth softly, "I'm sorry, but they don't see animatronics as people who can be loved in a romantic way. But I promise you that John and I will love and care for you despite how other humans view you guys."_

 _With saddened expressions, the animatronics gave her a weak smile, still grateful for her concern for their well-being._

 _"Thank you, Elizab—"_

 _The loud sound of pots and pans clashing onto the floor filled the whole pizzeria. Elizabeth and the animatronics suddenly became alert, as they furrowed their eyebrows wondering what or who caused the noise._

" _Where did that noise come from?" asked Foxy, looking at Elizabeth._

 _Frowning, Elizabeth responded, "I don't know, but I'm more concerned about who made that noise." She turned to the animatronics. "Bonnie, go check the kitchen with Freddy. I'll stay here and watch over the others."_

 _Bonnie and Freddy looked over at one another and nodded, a stern look plastered on their faces as they made a threatening dissent down the hallway towards the kitchen. Once they were close to the kitchen door, Bonnie looked over at Freddy, and asked, "What should we do if a person is inside?"_

" _I don't know…but if they have the potential to harm any of our siblings, then we'll kill them right then and there. For now, let's just turn on the lights, and figure out what is causing that noise," Freddy replied, quietly walking into the dark kitchen with Bonnie following suit._

 _Activating their night-vision, they located the light switch. Freddy quickly flipped the switched._

 _A short buzz sound was heard before the lights suddenly turned on, illuminating the whole the kitchen in bright light._

 _Suddenly, another loud clash was heard, alerting the two animatronics. They notice that the sound came from inside the kitchen pantry, and made their way towards it before standing in front of the pantry with nervous expressions on their faces._

" _Do you think somebody's inside?" whispered Bonnie, looking at over at Freddy who bit her lip, scared of what to come. Bonnie noticed this and continued, "I'll just follow your lead."_

 _Freddy took a deep breath, and lightly placed her paw on the door, ready to quickly push the door open. She looked back at Bonnie. "Are you ready?" she asked._

 _Bonnie gave a short nod._

" _Alright, on the count of three: One…Two…Three!"_

 _BAM! The force of the door being opened caused the it to almost break from its hinges. But most importantly, it was opened, revealing a small child with brown hair and green eyes. His attire consisted of an oversized T-shirt that was covered in water and dirt, and in his hands was a slice of pizza, which some of the contents had fallen onto his already dirty shirt._

 _It wasn't before long when he looked up at the two animatronics, and dropped his pizza. He stood up on his short legs, and with outstretched arms, he smiled greatly, and proclaimed in a high tone:_

 _"Freddy!"_

Bonnie immediately shook her head, getting rid of the thought of _him_. Those were days of the past when everything was well and good within the walls of the pizzeria. Bonnie knew she should give up on these emotions. It was useless to cling to this false hope that Blu kept holding onto, but Bonnie felt it once when Mike was fixing her face. It felt like a warm comforting feeling being sent to her, like she's just been exposed the warmth after spending a long night cold and alone. And she didn't want to give it up. She wanted to feel it again, no matter what the circumstance, but these inner demons she was fighting in her head brought back more pain that she felt like she couldn't carry on the hopes and dreams for the future of pizzeria along with Blu, and it bothered her…enough to make her weep into the palms of her hands.

 _"When you're feeling sad about the past, the present, or the future, just remember that yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery, and today is a gift from God, which is why we call it the present."_

And just in a moment, Bonnie's eyes widen. She remembered when _he_ said that to her, and how it changed her perspective on the world; on how she viewed the ups and downs, the positive and negatives, the good times and the bad times. She realized that they were all connected. The reason bad days exist existed were to make Bonnie appreciate the good days even more than she would've. And it wasn't until she was reminded of that phrase that she was able to persevere for not only herself, but for her sister, Blu, as well. And it gave her hope for a brighter tomorrow despite the shadow that was casted on the pizzeria.

Various documents, books, and newspapers were all placed perfectly in a circle inside of a hidden room away from the public called the Party Room One. And within the circle stood Freddy motionless, staring at one particular document, which read:

 _August 2_ _nd_ _, 2005. FIVE EMPLOYEES FROM CHILD PROTECTION SERVICES KILLED AT FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA! ARE THE ANIMATRONICS TO BLAME?_

It was difficult to read due to the water stains that severely wrinkled the paper and covered it in brown-stained water, but after staring at it day-in and day-out, eventually the words were crystal clear as they could ever be.

She would always just stare at the document, refusing to hold it in the palm of her paw-like hands for reasons that she didn't even know for herself. It was a gruesome incident, indeed, and drove out a vast number of customers, but business still continued as always, yet the parents still possessed a small bit of pessimism towards the animatronics. Freddy couldn't hold anything against them since there was no clear evidence to be analyzed, but Freddy and the rest of her animatronic siblings knew that they were incapable of killing, or even harming a single hair on anyone who wasn't an immediate threat to the pizzeria. But that was the only "evidence" she could go by since they were sleep mode after the occurrence, and couldn't remember single thing from that night.

Temporarily ignoring the document, Freddy wondered over to a large cardboard overflowing with various CDs, DVDs, and VHS tapes Rummaging through the box, she scavenged a small box that was labeled: 2005.

Removing the lid, she saw a photo of herself with a boy, around the age of 11, with his arms around her neck, embracing her. She placed the particular photo at the bottom of the stack to reveal another photo. Again, it was her and that boy, but this time, she was kissing him on the cheek. Once more, she shuffled the deck again, and again, _and again_. Each photo contained him with one of the other animatronics. They all seemed happy to be in his presence—not like how they would be happy around a customer and their children, but almost as if he was a part of their family.

Freddy placed the cards back into the box, and closed the lid, eager to show the others of the photos she found. She stood and turned to the door, ready to leave when…

" _Why do you want to show them photos of me?_ " said a child's voice from behind her.

Freddy immediately spun around to see the boy from the photos, staring at her. There were two black holes where his pupils should be. His skin was awfully pale and full of scars, bruises, and cuts. He wore a large dirty T-shirt that was covered in patches of blood. Despite the unusualness of his appearance, Freddy immediately recognized him.

"Michael?" she said, "It's me, Freddy."

"You're not Freddy," he replied.

She was almost on the verge of tears. "No, Michael, I'm right here."

He pointed to the poster that displayed Freddy along with the other members of the Fazbear's family. "The Freddy I know wouldn't kill people."

"What? No, Michael. I had to kill them to protect you. They were going to take you away from me. It was the only way to keep you here," she replied frantically, hoping he would understand.

"Freddy is selfless, unlike _you_."

She shook her head, anger boiling up in her circuits. "No, those Humans were selfish. They wanted to take you away from me…from us. We saw what they do to runaway orphans like you. They would control you, like some sort of puppet. The only way to protect you was to kill them."

"We were protecting him from you pieces of rusted metal and scrap," came a voice from the far side of the room.

She saw that it was the body of a grown man with disfigured body parts, suggesting that this man was severely crushed and beaten. "He was safer with us than you humans," she replied.

"Then why were we murdered?" came a female voice to the left of Freddy.

This figure was full of stab wounds that exposed many of their organs in a gruesome way.

"I—I…"

"We're innocent," came another voice.

"You're a monster."

"A criminal.'

After more harsh words, one final victim of Freddy's wrath emerged from the shadows. It was a young adult, who seemed to be an early intern, given by his nametag, who possessed a small bear scratch on his arm. Freddy recognized him: the one who got away with Michael. The figure walked towards Michael until they were side by side, and spoke.

"You're a danger to society, and the government declares you unfit to have the child in your care." He wrapped his arms around Michael. "And Michael agrees with that course of action."

Suddenly, Freddy lunged at the young intern, letting out a mechanical scream that caused him to hold Michael closer, as Michael felt afraid of Freddy. She was inches away from clawing his face when she woke up with a sweat, panting frantically.

AN: Sorry, I've been very busy lately. Special thanks for all those who've been supporting me, and please check out eclipse metastar, and review his work. Here's a quick link: u/7664082/.

I might not be posting for awhile due to the changes in my schedule, but I wont cancel the story.


End file.
